


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, more smut (are you surprised?), yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Matt were to choose favourites, this would be his first.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't much to this one but a few nights ago when I was hosting a nsfw dd headcanon night (tm) on tumblr, someone brought up how much matt loves going down on girls so I ended up writing this.

He loves this.

Maybe more than anything else that he does in the bedroom.

He might not be able to see you, but he knows how you're spread out on the bed, how your nails are scratching ever-so-lightly against his sheets. He can hear everything: the quiet crack of the joints in your toes (you must have curled them just now) to the softest sounds that you don't even know you're making. You're always losing your voice like this. He's nearly proud of himself for being able to take it away.

Your sounds drive him wild, but that is nothing compared to your taste. He's had women and men, but nothing - no one - is sweeter than this. He gets as many fingers as he can into you because if he's lucky, the taste can linger for hours. Right now, he's only at two, but he's more focused on your clit, swollen and sensitive (he can't help but smile, knowing that it's all because of him).

His senses are so alive with you. He can practically see your arm lift from the bed, reaching into his hair to pull him closer. The pull on his roots makes him moan, and you let out a beautiful, breathless sound of your own.

"You're doing so good, Matt, so good." The way you adjust your hand in his hair, it's almost like you're stroking him. The praise is more than enough to encourage him. He slips another finger into you and delights in the way you inhale. He can feel the air growing even warmer on his skin and suddenly any touch is too much and his boxers are hitting him _just so_ and this, holy hell, this is the best part. He feels you tensing even more, and you're shuddering around his fingers and the noises you make, they aren't loud, but they're musical. You're music, and warmth, and you're sweat and cum and just a whiff of lavender hand soap and he might not be able to see you but he knows you're beautiful.


End file.
